Olivia Munn
| location = Oklahoma | othername = Lisa Olivia Munn | occupation = host, actress | yearsactive = 2004—present | residence = Los Angeles, California | homepage = http://www.oliviamunn.com }}Olivia Munn (born July 3, 1982 as Lisa Olivia Munn) is an American actress, model and television personality. She began her career being credited as Lisa Munn. However, since 2006, she has been using the name Olivia Munn professionally. Also since 2006, Munn has been one of the faces of the cable network G4, hosting a number of shows for the network, the most prominent being Attack of the Show!, with co-host Kevin Pereira. Early life Lisa Olivia Munn was born in Oklahoma to mother Kim Munn and father Sam Munn. She is of Chinese descent on her mother's side and of Caucasian descent on her father's.Tokyo Dance Trooper with G4TV's Olivia Munn from ZimBio.com When Munn was two, her mother re-married to a man in the Air Force. Although the family relocated many times, Munn was predominantly raised in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo, Japan, where the military assigned her stepfather. During this time, she had appeared in a number of local theater productions, and later became a model within the Japanese fashion industry. Munn moved back to the United States, settling in Los Angeles, California to pursue an acting career. In 2004, she interned at Fox Sports Net and worked as a sideline reporter for college football and women's basketball. She has gone on to say that she disliked the experience, explaining "I was trying to be something I wasn't, and that made me really uncomfortable on live TV." Munn had also gained a small role in the straight to video horror film Scarecrow Gone Wild. She also stars in the music video Hello Tomorrow by the band Zebrahead. In late 2005, Munn began her portrayal of Milly Acuna, a teen surfer, over two seasons of the TV drama Beyond the Break on The N network. She enjoys surfing and continues to practice the sport. She originally auditioned for the part of Kai, but the producers wanted a "local girl". She also appeared in the film The Road to Canyon Lake. ''Attack of the Show! In 2006, Munn moved on to the G4 network, where she began co-hosting ''Attack of the Show! with Kevin Pereira on April 10. She was replacement for host Sarah Lane, who left the show along with Brendan Moran to get married. The network, devoted to the world of video games and the video game lifestyle, was at first hesitant to hire Munn. Although she admits video games were her "weak point", she was confident in her technical knowledge."Playboy after hours - babe of the month" (February 2007) Playboy, as seen in: . On the show, Munn is featured with journalist Anna David in a segment of the program called "In Your Pants", which deals with sex and relationship questions from viewers. While working on Attack of the Show!, Munn hosted Formula D, a now defunct program about American drift racing, and an online podcast called Around the Net (formerly known as The Daily Nut), for G4. Munn is a successful model and has booked campaigns for Nike, Pepsi and Neutrogena. She appeared on the Fall 2006 cover of Foam magazine in September, in Men's Edge magazine in August, and was featured in a pictorial in Complex in November 2006. In February 2007, she appeared as "Babe of the Month" in a non-nude pictorial in Playboy magazine. Munn also appeared in the July/August 2007 issue of Men's Health. In September 2007, she was featured in the Italian Vanity Fair for their "Hot Young Hollywood" Issue. Munn made her debut in a large Hollywood film in the Rob Schneider movie Big Stan. She plays Schneider's character's receptionist Maria. Munn also has a significant role in the 2008 horror film Insanitarium, in which she plays a nurse at an insane asylum. Personal She appeared in punk rock band Zebrahead's video for their song 'Hello Tomorrow' as the love interest of the lead singer Justin Mauriello. She is a columnist for Complex. She appeared in the Winter/Spring 2009 issue of Men's Health Living. References External links * Official Website * * * * Official Olivia Munn Weblog * Olivia Munn's Twitter * Olivia Munn Fansite * Munn's Blog at TVguide.com * Olivia Munn at Complex Magazine Category:1982 births Category:American television actors Category:Living people Category:Military brats Category:Actors from Oklahoma Category:Chinese Americans Category:People of mixed Asian-European ethnicity